1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material, a manufacturing method of the porous material, and a honeycomb structure, and more particularly, it relates to a porous material having excellent heat resisting properties and an excellent resistance to heat shock, a manufacturing method of the porous material, and a honeycomb structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A porous material in which silicon carbide particles are bound by an oxide phase or the like has an excellent resistance to heat shock, and is therefore used as a material for a catalyst support, a material for a diesel particulate filter (DPF), or the like (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 3).    [Patent Document 1] JP-2010-502546-T    [Patent Document 2] JP-2011-520605-T    [Patent Document 3] JP 4455708-B